


HighWire

by Gasara



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasara/pseuds/Gasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circus AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HighWire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSmidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmidge/gifts).



> A tiny drabble for the absolute star of the Samson/Cullen fandom.

The adrenaline rush wasn’t enough any more. It hadn’t been for a while, not since those pale hands first started shaking under the spotlights. Cullen had noticed, of course, but not before one wild lash of the whip caught him across the face. The scar was still raw, a broad tear across his upper lip. It was a reminder. A warning.

Samson sat now amongst the little glass bottles and the sawdust, deathly pale and sweating in the low light. Cullen pulled the lion's mane collar of his cloak tighter around his neck and, without hesitation, sat down beside him.


End file.
